lna_lnasafandomcom-20200213-history
What Happened On 31st January 2012
Everyone knows what happened on the 31st of January that year. The wormhole between our world and LEGO Universe closed. But no-one knows what happened in the hours that followed. This article will tell you that story. THE VENTURE LEAGUE Hael Storm stared as the final Player disappeared into the Imagination Nexus, never to emerge again. He'd liked that Player. Sure, he'd joined the Sentinels, but Hael didn't mind. Resh had been a good soldier, never giving up, never backing down. He'd fought to his last breath. And now his sense of humor would never be heard again. A tear welled in Hael's eye, but he wiped it away. He had to stay strong. As he watched from the windows of Nexus Tower, he could see the Knights, the Shinobi, the Daredevils, the Summoners, all falling to Butterscorch and her army of her brethren. As he looked on, he saw Sky Lane fall, a Dragon's claw through her middle. Hael couldn't take much more. He grabbed Logan Moonshot by the collar. "Ready the Koi for take-off," he growled. "Where are we going?" Logan asked uncertainly. "We're driving that piece of brick into the Hatchery." "WHAT?!?!" Logan's eyes went wide. "That's suicide!! You can't--" "You can either HELP," Hael yelled. "or you can stay here and pray to Bob like a pathetic Stromling." After a long pause, Logan nodded and rushed off to get Johnny Thunder. Then he stumbled and fell as a massive tremor shook the tower. A Dragon poked its ugly head into the Venture League's base and Hael plunged his sword into its eye. It squealed in agony, crashed through the window and landed in the Maelstrom abyss below Crux Prime. Logan came back followed by Johnny and his brother Jett. "The Koi's primed, sir," Jett reported. "But are you sure you want to do this?" Hael turned back to them, a serious glint in his eyes. "I'm sure." The tower shook. But every soldier willing to die alongside Hael had packed onto the Koi. It took a few minutes, but the Koi soon took off. As he stood on the bow, Hael could hear his men talking of players they'd liked; BooyahCheesyLettuce, Ninjazack and Khathran. Then someone brought up a rumor that Vanda Darkflame and Khathran had had a thing going for years, until the Maelstrom had attacked. "No surprise he joined Paradox," Johnny Thunder said. THE PARADOX Vanda did her best to keep from sobbing like a child as she watched many members of Paradox die by Brick Fury's weapons. Before being shot, Vapor Overcast had sent all of the research gathered from all Paradox bases and refineries to Nexus Tower. According to the research the Maelstrom should have imploded upon the Darkitect being sealed within the Maelstrom orb. Vanda turned to face the orb and it glowed darker than ever before, yes the Maelstrom didn't glow light but dark causing the room to fill with its darkness. Meyer Muckrake also noticed the deep dark glow coming from the orb but he still held his post as confidently as ever. The remaining Paradox agents were busy running tests within the paradox laboratory trying to find a solution to better understand what was happening. Suddenly Echs Ray and Wisp Lee shouted "Eureka!" "Have you found a solution to our problems, gentlemen?" asked Vanda, trying to hold back tears of sorrow and joy. "Yes mistress, we have made a major break through that could turn this war around!" said Echs Ray. "Please don't call me mistress. Vanda is fine or Miss Darkflame would be good." said Vanda; being in her twenties 'mistress' made her feel old. "Very well Miss Darkflame, we have discovered that the Maelstrom IS, imploding due to the lack of guidance from the Baron." stated Wisp, who was still taking notes and finalizing an experiment. "So then, why is it still here causing terror beyond our power to control, let alone defeat?" asked Vanda, feeling they hadn't made much a of breakthrough if that was all they discovered. "There is more, Vanda, it isn't imploding quickly as a entire essence as we had first thought but rather each individual Maelstrom body is imploding." said Echs. "But it isn't just that, they are also absorbing power from anything they can get their hands on, or claws anyway. They are using power from living and non-living things to remain stable! But if we feed them an energy source of opposite properties then they will implode instantly!" said Wisp as he was finishing up the last experiment. "Great work gentlemen, now all we need is to have a way to feed pure Imagination into every body of Maelstrom as quickly as possible, correct?" said Vanda heading for the Nexus Core teleport. "Yes that is what we have concluded, but who could come up with a device like that and how could we get it to every Maelstrom body?" asked Echs. "I know of three good friends who can help us, their names are Hael Storm, Duke Exeter, and Doctor Overbuild," stated Vanda as she went through the teleport to the Nexus Core to talk with Dr. Albert Overbuild. "Of course, Overbuild can create such a device and Hael and Duke are the only warriors brave enough to take it into the heart of the Maelstrom." said Wisp as the tower shook once more. "We won't be coming back here, gentlemen,"Meyer murmured. "Set it alight." Echs nearly dropped the vial he was carrying. "WHAT?" he screamed. "You heard me," Meyer snapped. "Pack your stuff and let's go." Reluctantly, Wisp tore a log from the furnace and spread the flames around the room. As Meyer stepped outside, Echs spoke up. "Why, Sir, are we igniting the refinery?" "The Maelstrom are following us. If they get hold of this research, we're dead." Echs nodded. The refinery was already being consumed. "No more time wasted," Meyer said. "Let's go." THE ASSEMBLY Doctor Overbuild muttered unintelligibly under his breath as he rapidly typed in some coding to try and defend the Nexus Core from the Maelstrom. "Give up Doctor, you've lost!" said a stromling pirate admiral. "On the contrary, it is you who have lost!" Shouted Overbuild from his balcony post. Just then Vanda jumped from the teleport area and slashed the admiral in pieces. Category:Ideas